Cargo Crates and Bathrooms
by Wootar16
Summary: First Olex story... hope it doesn't suck!


Alex walked toward the back of the plane where Sam sat, pushing hair from her face as she stopped in front of him. "Um, Nikita needs me back in the States so you can either leave now or hitch a ride back with me." She offered, draping one arm over a container while the other hand rested on her hip.

"Hitch a ride?" Sam questioned, his voice lined with skeptical sarcasm. "That's sweet of you." He decided.

Alex gave him a sour expression, her change in stance challenging his words. "I just saved your ass what more do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"An apology wouldn't be the worst place to start." He shrugged.

"For you stealing my diamonds or-" She was about to continue when Sam stood up and cut her off.

"Hold on, for the record I didn't steal them okay, I came back and I saved you from that guy." He defended.

"Which is why I just flew to Paris and pulled you out of a filthy nightclub." She retorted growing more impatient with his words. "We're even." She finished sharply. "Are you staying or are you leaving?" She asked again, her blue eyes staring down his.

"You want me to stay?" He challenged.

Alex froze slightly, she wanted him to stay, or at least she thought she did, but she would never said it out loud. "Why does it matter what I want?" She queried.

"You know what? Screw it." Sam cursed as he shifted his position slightly. "One of us has got to be honest here."

"I'm sorry?" Alex asked, confused by his choice of words

"Why do you think I went to Paris?" He asked, his eyes questioning her just as his words had.

"Honestly, I'm at a bit of a loss."

"Because you asked me." Sam pointed out. "Because even though I really needed the money, and guys were willing to kill me over it; I was trying to do the right thing." He spoke.

Alex continued to stare up at him, trying not to let the shock at his words show on her face.

"For you."

Alex remained unmoving, not saying anything as she held her breath, her heart beating in her ears.

Sam let out a huff of air, turning away from her, it was obvious she didn't feel the same way.

"Sam." Alex spoke quickly, reaching forward and grabbing his hand in order to stop his actions. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down to her height as she crashed his lips onto his in a desperate kiss.

Sam replied to the kiss in an instant, his hand going to the back of her head, keeping her body pressed against his.

Alex slid one hand down from his neck to his shoulders, pushing him towards the back of the plane. Sam sat down against one of the weapons boxes, pulling Alex down with him. She moved her legs to either side of him, straddling his waist as she pushed him backwards into a laying position as her body spread out over his.

Sam groaned as he pulled Alex close to him, her hips pressed against his as she pushed off his shirt, her hands running over his tattooed torso. Sam pulled her shirt off next, dropping it to the ground as his hands rested on her hips.

Sam undid the button of her pants, pulling the zipper down before he pushed them down her hips.

Alex pulled at his belt, undoing it and the rest of his pants before knotting her fingers in his blond hair, smirking when he let out a low grunt as she tugged on the strands.

He pushed down her pants, his hands roaming over the exposed skin of her hips as his pants became tight. "Alex." He groaned.

"Sean." Alex breathed. As soon as the name left her mouth she froze, scrambling off of Sam in a hurry. She grabbed her shirt, throwing it over her head before running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, locking it shut as she sunk to the small amount of ground in the closet like space.

Sam stood up with angry expression. "Alex." He called with a clipped tone as he stood, doing up his belt and finding his shirt again. "Alex." He spoke only to hear the door slam. He wanted an explanation and believed he deserved one.

Alex held her head in her hands, grasping her hair and pulling at the light brown strands in frustration. "Son of a bitch." She cursed as she stood. She turned on the sink and ran it until the water was cold before splashing the water onto her face.

"His face was pretty hilarious." An all too familiar voice spoke behind her.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked as she looked up, Sean's smirking face looking back at her from the mirror. "This can't be happening." She whispered as she shut her eyes hoping he would go away.

"That's not going to work Princess." Sean grinned as she opened her eyes again only to find him still there.

"You're not real."

"I'm as real as you want me to be." He answered.

"I don't want you to be real. I've moved on." She lied harshly.

Sean laughed. "How am I supposed to believe that if you don't believe it yourself? Though it's a great ego boost for you to have said my name when you were about to fuck Sam out there."

"Hey that's not fair." Alex spoke, picking up on the upset tone in his voice; but then she realized maybe it was her own voice, one that had simply taken to using Sean's appearance.

"You're the one talking about fair? I've been dead for less than a year and you were about to sleep with him, that's a shorter turn around than you had with Thom and Nathan."

Alex turned to face him angrily, about to say a few choice words, only for him not to be there. "Thank god." She whispered thinking he was gone only to turn back to the mirror and see that he was still there. "Dammit." she cursed, clutching her chest as her heart beat hard against it.

"How do you even know about Thom, or Nathan?" She asked knowing she had never told him nor was it in the file on her he had read.

"I'm in your head remember. I know everything you know." Sean spoke

"Great, that's just fantastic." Alex mumbled. "Wait, if you're only in my head then why are you here?" She questions.

"Because you want me to be." Sean spoke.

"I-" She was cut off by the plane hitting the ground, turning for a brief moment when Sam knocked on the door only to turn back and see Sean gone. "I'm going crazy." She mumbled as she opened the door, ignoring Sam's angry form and quickly getting off the plane; she was suddenly glad that they each had their own car and she drove off to meet Nikita.


End file.
